Zoey/Quotes and Captions
A list of Zoey's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * [' ''When crying is heard '''] "Someone's still alive!" * [' ''When Louis startles the Witch '''] "Run like Hell!" * "Fire in the hole!" * "Go! I'll hold them off!" * [' At the end of the intro '] "Francis!" General * "I think we should go." * "Look out!" * "Mind getting the door?" * "Oh no! Not short-term parking!" * "Great...(slowly) That makes me the last woman on Earth." * "Francis, whatever you do, don't take off your shoes." * "You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis." * [' ''At the end of a chapter '''] "Killer!" * "We made it!" * "Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce. (Giggles)" * [' ''Upon alerting horde '''] "Uh-oh. Here they come!" * [' ''Nearing a safe room '''] "There's a safe house ahead!" *"Let's head back up!" * "Yeah... let's do it..." * "We are kicking ass!" * "We are awesome together!" * "Sweet!" * [''Strangely, a "Nice Job" line''] "Louis!.." Negative responses * "I have a bad feeling about this..." Health related * [' ''When picking up pain pills '''] "Yoink!" * [' ''When picking up med-kit '''] "We might need these." * [''' ''When low on health]' "Guys, I feel like crap." * "Guys, I'm really torn up." * "Guys? I'm really hurt." * "I'm not gonna last much longer!" * "Oh my god. I'm gonna die." * "Did they get my face?" * "God. This really hurts." * "Ow, ow ow ow." * "I don't feel so hot." * "Goddamnit this hurts." * "Oh Jesus. I've got tooth marks on me!" * "I think I hurt something bad. Real bad." * "I hope I'm immune to tetanus too." * [' ''After healing Bill '''] "Sure thing, old man." *"Ohhhh God, I'm really hurt." * "Thanks for coming back for me." * [' ''Rarely when revived by Louis '''] "I knew you wouldn't leave me." * "Thanks, I owe you." * [' ''When helping another Survivor up '''] "All right, tiger, up and at em'." * "It's okay, I gotcha." * "Dude, I'm half your size! Get up!" * "Lie still and let me help." * "It's just you and me left!" * [ ''When reviving a teammate on their last life'' ]' "Okay, I can get you back up, but we need to find you some first aid. If you go down like this again, that's it for you." * '[ '' When reviving Louis'' ]' "Don't make me leave your ass behind Louis get up." * "I'm not going to carry your ass, Louis, GET UP!" * '[ ' ''When Francis dies '''] "Oh God, Francis!" * "Hey biker dude!" * (Wailing) FRANCIS! NO! * [' ''When Bill dies '''] "Oh God, not Bill!" * "Hey Old Man!!" * "William!" * "Bill!" (In a wailing voice) * [' ''When Louis dies '''] "Louis, oh God I can't believe it!" * "Louis! Oh God, I'm gonna miss you!" * "Francis, if you aren't gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it?" * "Bill, if you aren't going to use that first aid kit, can I have it?" * "Louis, if you aren't going to use that first aid kit, can I have it, please?" * "This is going to Hell real fast!" * "I know we gotta move, but I gotta heal you!" * "Hold still, I can help you." * [' ''If Bill is incapacitated outside the saferoom and no one is helping him '''] We gotta go save Bill! * Are we going to help Bill, or not? * [' ''When, illogically, anyone thanks her for healing '''] "Anything for you, Louis!" * "This it not going well... (giggles)" Weapon related * "Guys! Big, bad-ass, nasty weapons over here!" * [' ''When she picks up a molotov '''] "Let's start some fires." * "Time to start some fires." * "I'm taking an extra pistol." * [' ''When she picks up a pipe bomb '''] "This looks dangerous." * [' ''When she picks up a pipe bomb '''] "I've got a pipe bomb over here!" * [' ''When she picks up an auto shotgun '''] "I call shotgun!" * [' ''When she picks up an assault rifle '''] "I guess I'll try this rifle." * [' ''When she picks up a Submachine gun '''] "I can handle this." * [' ''Imitating Francis '''] "Groovy." Infected related * [' ''When puked on by a Boomer '''] "It slimed me!" * [' ''When Francis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Francis!" * [' ''When Louis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Louis!" * [' ''When Bill gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Hunter's got Bill!" * [' ''When pounced by a Hunter '''] "Get it off! Get it off!" * [' ''When being struck by a Tank whilst on the ground '''] "Oh God, it's crushing me!" * "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" * ''When the [[Witch] is close to being angry]' "That Witch is not happy." Level Specific No Mercy * "Well, looks like we're going to the hospital." * "Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." * '[ In the elevator in Mercy Hospital '''] "Game over, man! Game over!" * "I can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? (giggles nervously) They're not... ALLOWED to be so fast." * "So, um... Yeah." * [ ''In the beginning safe room of Rooftop Finale'' ]' "Almost there.... Almost theeeeeeeeere..." Crash Course * '[ When a horde is approaching on Crash Course ]''' '''Francis: "They're comin! Zoey, pretend they are all helicopter pilots." Zoey: "He was a zombie, Francis. He. Was. A. Zombie!" * [' ''When starting the generator on Crash Course '''] "This'll only take a second. Come on, generator. Come on." * [' ''Passing steam pipe '''] "Man, I love steam." * Well boys, guess we're walkin." * "Heh, farting." * "We can cross the river on that bridge!" * "A barricade and a big-ass gun. Any ideas?" * [' ''Upon seeing the Dead Pilot from No Mercy '''] "Pilot's license... REVOKED!!! Dunn-Dunnnn-Dunnnnn!!!" * [' ''Seeing a rack of magazine '''] "Hey Francis, they have the latest issue of Hating Everything Magazine." Francis: "I hate latest issues." * [' ''In a room with several boxes during Crash Course '''] "Free copy paper?! Sweet! The apocalypse was totally worth it!" * "Funny, sexy, brunette zombie killer wanted to lead three helpless men to safety." * [' ''Often upon seeing some birds in Crash Course '''] '''Francis: "I hate birds" * Zoey: "Yeah, birds are dicks". * [' ''When passing by the fuel tanks in Crash Course '''] "Hey Francis, we're passing gas." * [' ''Seeing metal supply plant during The Truck Depot Finale '''] Thank god! Metal! I was running low on metal. Death Toll * [' ''After she or another survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out '''] "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." * "And of course the bridge is out..." * [' ''When the bridge in The Drains is down '''] "We're good to go, come on!" * [' ''Approaching the empty house in The Church chapter '''] "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." * [' ''When speaking to the Church Guy '''] "What a dick..." * "You're not gonna just open the door? Really?!" * "Not a fan of creepy old train yards." * "The town's pretty quiet... I hope that means they killed all the zombies..." * "You know we can MAKE YOU open that door." * "Hey jerk-ass! Why don't you just-open the god damned door" * [' ''In Riverside '''] "I always liked this main street." Dead Air * "Hey Bill, it's your favorite—stairs!" [' ''When they reach more stairs '''] "Hey, Bill, more stairs!" * "We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill." * [' ''On seeing graffiti that says "God is dead" '''] "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" * "Through the offices!" * "What do you call 5,000 infected lawyers?" * "Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?" * "Louis, did you work in a cube like these?" * "We can burn down this barricade." * "So much for the easy way..." * [' ''Upon seeing the outside of The Terminal '''] "Oh god, Bill was right. They bombed the airport!" : Francis: "Hey! I was the one who said that!" * "Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." * "Holy shit!" * "Holy crap!" * "Last time I was here the city wasn't so much on fire." * "Hey Louis? Try not to get lost." * "I wonder if this is more lost luggage than normal?" * "I always wondered what was back here." Blood Harvest Friendly Fire * [' ''When shot by a teammate '''] "Hey, come on, stop!" Cut lines * "If we find a way to the surface, we can get to Riverside." * "I'm never going to be able to work on my tan am I?" * "I understand why we travel at night, but why always underground?" * "Do you think those are zombie crickets?" * "I can't wait for a shower... for you, Francis. Jeezus." * "I always imagined the zombie apocalypse would be simpler than this." * "Ooh, a graveyard. Real scary..." * "With our luck, this thing's built on an Indian burial ground." * "Hey Louis, maybe we can find you a jacket in one of these stores." * "Seriously, I never got the vest thing." * "Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here." * "I know water scares you, Francis, but get in the boat!" * "Seriously, Nelson, I never got the vest thing." * "I hope this works out better than the helicopter." * "You know, we can *make* you open that goddamn door." * "If any of us dies pumping this goddamn gas, I'm takin' it out on you." * "I'm sick of the streets. Let's try the rooftops." * "Looks like something still going on at the airport. Let's try to get there." * "Safe house in the hotel!" * "Oh god. I'm not gonna go like that." * "Someone covered her up..." * "Huh, I have that suitcase." * "Maybe your belt buckle set that off." * "Don't stand in the metal detector with guns!" * "You think my belt buckle set it off?" * "We will be boarding at gate 3C." * "Oh boy, I pressed the button." * "Elevator's taking forever!" * "You don't have to worry about bats, they aren't vampires you know." * "Off the chain? are you kidding me?" * "The glass is empty, Louis. It's completely empty!" * "In zombie movies, the pretty girl *always* dies first." * "Francis, you're not making any sense again." * "Have you guys seen any other immune women?" * "Until I met you guys, I didn't know anyone else was immune." * "Next to you Louis, I feel kinda underdressed for this apocalypse." * "Nice power tie." * "How did you find out you were immune? It's a helluva test, huh?" * "I bet you say that to all the girls." * "I'd kiss you... If you didn't smell like that." * "I hope no one promised him a woman." * "I love you. I know." * "You get a free bowl of soup with that hat? But it looks good on you." * "Nice shootin', Tex." * "The zed word - don't say it." * "You are a charming beautiful man." * "You are beautiful, sexy and charming. Thank you." * "Get away from him, you bitch!" * "You're going to get yourself killed. * "It ain't gonna happen." * "You might want to rethink that. Just sayin'" * "Well, it's official. I am sick to death of zombies." * "Hey Bill, at least we're going *down* the stairs." * "Yeah, just us and a million zombies." * "They come out at night. Mostly..." * "I really wish my mom was here to help me." * "I'm getting scared. I never hurt this bad, ever." * "Mom..." * "I just wanna go home." * "Oh My God! I think.. I think... grrr... just kidding." * "Smooth, Louis. Real smooth." * "Wow, you're a real terror." * "Eat it, ugly." * "Louis, is that what your mama taught you?" * "What the hell are you doing, Louis?" * "He turned into a zombie, Francis. He wasn't going to land the thing." Category:Left 4 Dead